supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 2
Supernanny: The Theory 6 (2000 points) Best Worst #Webeewize Unyubeekuku ~ WHAT THE SERIOUS (bleep)?!?!?! BECAUSE OF YOU, KARMIN'S "ACAPELLA" CHART PERFORMANCE, CALVIN HARRIS AND ELLIE GOULDING'S "I NEED YOUR LOVE" CONTINUED CHART PERFORMANCE, GLOBEVOTE X, AND THE GVB CHART BECAME SCRAPPED!!! GET BENT, YOU ARTIFICIAL VANDAL!!!!! I HOPE YOU GET A CHILD WHO IS BORN PROFOUNDLY AUTISTIC, DEAF, AND BLIND, AND ALL OTHER 50 CONDITIONS, BECOMES DIAGNOSED WITH AN OVARIAN CYST, AND DIES BEFORE AGE FIFTEEN, YOU EXTREME (bleep) TALKER!!!!!! GROW THE (bleep) UP!!!!! #Maggie Wilson ~ I STRONGLY DISAGREE!!!!! SUPERNANNY: THE THEORY 6 IS PATHETIC, AND PLANKTON IS REALLY PATHETIC!!!!! SOPHIE IS A (bleep)!!!! GEMMA, ALYSSA, AND REICHERU ARE ALSO (bleep)S!!!!! #Sharpay Finster ~ NO! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY AND DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! #Oliver Lake ~ DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN! NOT A STEP CLOSER! #Lester Simpson ~ (bleep) OFF, YOU PATHETIC VANDAL!!!!! Satoko Chaiko (nee Tensha) (2010 points) Positive Negative Yuko Todaro (nee Chaiko) (2030 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I HATE YOU, DEMONIC POWER C***SUCKING MOTHER****ER! YOU MARRIED A CRAZY POWER DORK AND I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! 5thCent Entertainment (2060 points) Positive Negative #A secret character (Chartfanlover) ~ NO, MA'AM! (bleep) NO, MA'AM! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW F***ING DARE YOU?!?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A HYPOCRITE?!?!?!?! AND THAT WAS TOTALLY F***ING CALLED FOR!!!!! Calling me names... Notice this: you DEFLATE and TUMBLE with tragedy in Summer 2013, the good version slowly starts to die then, BECOMES ILL IN AUTUMN 2013, WHICH MEANS THEPLANKTON5165 IS BETTER, AND IT AIN'T RECOVERIN' IN WINTER 2013-2014!!!! AND WHY THE SERIOUS F*** DO YOU INTEND TO TRY TO MAKE ANYONE WHO CREATES A CHART IN THE MOTHERF***ING NAME OF GLOBEVOTE PAY AN ARM AND A LEG EACH, YOU W****?!?!?!?! ALSO, YOU ARE A COPYCAT BUT TAKUMI SATO IS WORSE THAN YOU!!!!! THERE IS NO OTHER B***** OFFENSIVE AND PATHETIC FEMALE IN MY OPINION! IT'S ONLY YOU!!!! EITHER WAY, THEPLANKTON5165 PROVIDES THE HUGE CHART-COUNTDOWN VIDEOS AND VOTING CHARTS, AS WELL AS SUPERNANNY WIKIA AND ITS SISTER WIKI AND OFFSPRING SITES!!!!! YOU, HOWEVER, PROVIDE MINI CHART-COUNTDOWN VIDEOS, AS GLOBEVOTE ONLY ACCUMULATES ONE WEEKLY SUBSCRIBER, AND WOULD HAVE PROBABLY GARNERED MORE IF YOU APPROVED OF THEPLANKTON5165'S B***** IDEA!!!!! AND YOU SERIOUSLY WANTED F***ING WAR?!?!?! IF I COULD DECIDE WHEN 5THCENT FRIDAY WOULD OCCUR, IT WOULD BE FRIDAY THE 13TH!!!! IF CLOCKS WERE SET AHEAD, IT WOULD OCCUR IN MARCH-AUGUST IN THE NORTHERN HEMISPHERE IN THE EQUATOR, THEN IT WOULD OCCUR IN SEPTEMBER-FEBRUARY IN THE SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE IN NORTHERN ALASKA, AND VICE VERSA, AND MORE F***ING VICE VERSA!!!!! #Sophie the Otter ~ No offense, but I did not really like it when you blocked Plankton. He's nice. #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ I blocked WooManEater, now I don't HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON TO DO THAT TO PLANKTON-SAMA! YOU ARE A LIAR, YOU TOLD WOOMANEATER, THE OTHER MEGA-VANDALS AND THE S0i GANG F***ING LIES, AND YOU SPREAD RUMORS ABOUT THEM BEING PLANKTON'S SOCKPUPPETS JUST TO TROLL YOU, THAT'S THE REASON WHY THEY HURT US! THEY WERE FRAMED! YOU LIED TO THEM! YOU'RE A FRAUD! BLAMING PEOPLE WHO DONE NOTHING WRONG! Chartfanlover was right, you are acting like a traitor! not Plankton-sama! YOU CAN'T EVEN RIP OFF BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! OR ANY OTHER FEMALE VILLIAN, THAT WAS HORRIBLE OF YOU! MAKES ME WANT YOU MORE THAN DEAD! MAKES ME WANNA SPLIT YOUR D*** HEAD OPEN! Have you ever seen AKIRA? Mein (my) favorite character is Tetsuo Shima, I WILL PRETEND YOU DON'T EVEN F***ING EXIST ANYMORE! You're so pathetic, If I find who you are in Real Life, I will do something awful and grudge you for 4000 years, even when you and me die! #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: "What she did is a failure at life and she is useless! Both of you have equal Asian music. Plankton charts more than you! I'D RATHER WATCH 4KIDS YU-GI-OH! ZEXAL!") #Toshio Samo ~ (Translation: Not a step closer to me!) ThePlankton5165 (2100 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ He's always nice at times, even thought he gives Alessandro an advantage of beating me. However, he doesn't do it because he wants to, he does it because he has to. To show how bad*** the Todaro family line is! I disagree with that, and he knows I dislike Giuseppe Todaro, but I know I have to get used to it a little, but not a lot, and I think Giuseppe is an annoying little traitor, I sometimes get annoyed with his creations, but I truly care about him, even though he gives Alessandro an advantage and 5thS*** has no right to block him for being innocent. #Sophie the Otter ~ Yeah. You're one of my friends into being the creator of the SNFW! Negative #Iama Selfishdude ~ YOU'RE EXCEEDINGLY LUCKY 5THCENT ENTERTAINMENT DIDN'T PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU MISTER. THERE IS NO OTHER CHART VANDAL OR TRAITOR! IT'S ONLY YOU! YOU!!!!! #Webeewize Unyubeekuku ~ Your antics cost 5thCent her chart! Gemma the Good Witch (2150 points) Positive #Catherine the Spellcaster #Sophie the Otter ~ You're quite a clever witch! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Negative #Giuseppe Todaro Onigiri (2210 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit Negative Orla gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp (Freak Foor dub) (2280 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ HOLY F***ING S*** IT'S A BOBBALU TRANSCRIPT! HOLY GOD, WHAT THE F***?! OH MY F***ING GOD! IT'S A BOBBALU TRANSCRIPT~! nuff said. Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team (2360 points) Positive Negative Roman Fritto Lontra (2450 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter Jennifer goes to a homeless shelter (Freak Foor dub) (2550 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ THIS IS THE GROSSEST VIDEO I HAVE EVER VIEWED IN MY 13 YEARS OF MY LIFE! THE GROSSEST PART IS WHEN A CERTAIN OBJECT BECOMES MULTIPLE DISGUSTING THINGS! THIS VIDEO IS NEVER TOLERABLE! GET A GRIP, BOBBALU! My Immortal (The worst fanfiction ever) (2660 points) Positive Negative #Satoko Samo ~ (Translation: Holy f***! What is this? you get a girl who spells everything wrong, adds sex scenes to every part, and she is a Mary-Sue, I'm only 25 and I behave better than the author, I'M GOTH AND I BEHAVE WAY BETTER THAN HER! HARRY IS IN GRYFFINDOR, B****! NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE GOTH AND GRYFFINDORS ARE PREPS! YOU JUST HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THE BOOKS! F*** YOU TARA!) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ What the f*** I'm I reading?! #Sophie the Otter ~ I never read it, but it's THE WORLD'S STUPIDEST FANFIC! THE AUTHOR MUST HAVE BEEN MENTALLY CHALLENGED! #Toshio Samo (Translation: Mary-Sues, I'm a gothic little child and I behave better, I don't like certain pop, ut my mom loves Japanese pop and rock, Ebony is a b****!) Moon Madness (Total Drama All-Stars Freak Foor Dub) (2780 points) Positive Negative #Sophie the Otter ~ THE WORLD'S STUPIDEST DUB ON AN EPISODE OF A MEDIOCRE SEASON OF MY FAVORITE TELETOON FRANCHISE! IT'S TOO DISGUSTING AND QUESTIONABLE!!!! WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE?! (faints) #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Gross..... #Gemma the Good Witch #Hans Kiranoko ~ Mein gott, vhat on Earth is this dub? It's even worse than the 4Kids One Piece dub! Grammer Nazi (2910 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ WHY THE F*** ARE YOU SO ANNOYING! RESPECT PEOPLE'S GODD*** GRAMMER! #Sophie the Otter ~ Reich, that's right. Where's the grammar police when you need them? PETA (3050 points) Positive Negative #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ Oi, stop posting NSFW posters of nude people, make s***ty flash games, and kids need to drink milk! I drink milk! I eat chicken nuggets, but only a little, like six, You kill, like, 4,000 animals per year, AND MCDONALD'S IS OKAY, I EAT IT DURING SPECIAL OCCASIONS AT MY HOUSE! AND STOP SUING NINTENDO FOR EVERY POKEMON GAME THEY RELEASE! THE STARTERS ARE CUTE AND LOVED! TO YOU, IT'S A PROMOTION FOR ANIMAL ABUSE, IT'S NOT TO ME! AND I LOVE POKEMON SINCE I WAS 3 AND I STILL LOVE IT! IT IS F***ING R*****ED FOR YOU TO MOCK MY FAVORITE GAMES AND CHARACTERS! I LOVE POKEMON MORE THAN EVERYTHING! AND MARIO! YOU DONE THIS TO MY NEPHEW'S FAVORITE CHARACTER?! YOU ARE MEAN AND HORRIBLE! and you give animals lethal injectons, motherf***er, you better watch you p****s, F*** YOU! #Hans Kiranoko ~ I regret joining this s***, HOW THE F*** DID THEY TAKE A NUDE PICTURE OF MY ADOPTIVE MOM! #Satoko Kiranoko ~ I HATE YOUR POKEMON FLASH GAMES! POKEMON ARE NOT STUFFED INTO POKE-BALLS, THEY GET CAUGHT AND TRAINED! AND DID YOU EVER WATCH POKEMON, ESPECIALLY ASH AND PIKACHU SCENES?! HOW DARE THAT S*** TRIXIE TAKE MY FENNEKIN DOLL OFF ME! I DON'T BLAME HANS #Sophie the Otter ~ Sorry, PETA, but there are many aspects that I would like to disagree on with you. The only thing that I agree with is killing animals for clothes. And what on Earth is with the nude people posters? That makes me cringe! #Tariko Kirochu ~ I agree with Reicheru and Sophie, these guys should not exist anywhere, I love Pokemon, I hate their flash games, people don't kill animals for this, people love animals, so go die. #Frank Spotlow-Garbiel ~ You f***ers corrupted my sister, EVERYTHING YOU SAY IS A LIE! #Jason Spotlow-Garbiel ~ I hate you, #Nicolette Spotlow-Garbiel #David Spotlow-Garbiel #Andi Spotlow-Garbiel ~ LIES! LIES! LIES! Lumoise City Save Glitch (From Pokemon X and Y) (3200 points) Positive Negative #Hans Kiranoko ~ THANKS TO ZIS (This) S***FEST! I HAD TO DELETE SAVE FILES 5 F***ING TIMES! #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ If I get Pokemon X I hope I don't lose my Fennekin, which I will nickname Tetsuo and my character, which I will name Bellatrix, nickname Bella, and I love Fennekin! like I did with every role-playing Pokemon game I ever owned, always Fire, FIRE STARTERS FTW! FIRE! FIRE! I suck at using Grass, So Chespin, no thank you! and Froakie, I use water better than Grass, but.....F*** NO! I like water and grass, but....not as starter Pokemon. #Setsuko Kiranoko ~ My nii-san should've listen to me after I warned him. #Tariko Kirochu ~ THIS GLITCH IS TOO ANNOYING! I'VE LOST ABOUT 20 SAVE FILES AND STARTERS, ALL FENNEKIN! I really need to stop saving in the lines leading to the South Boulevard, Nintendo, next time if a new game is released or a patch, fix this crazy glitch, #Alda Kiranoko ~ Not again..... Missingno. And now this! #Satoko Kiranoko ~ Nii-san! Orla gets sent to Behavior Modification Camp (Freak Foor dub) (3360 points) Positive Negative AKIRA (3400 points) Positive #Reicheru the Yokai Spirit ~ BEST CYBERPUNK MOVIE EVER! when I plan on getting Pokemon X, I'm going to name my Fennekin Tetsuo, because it develops it's Psychic type in the final stage. #Satoko Samo #Reiko Shako #Toshio Samo Negative #Marshall Todaro Category:Lists